


You Are My Comfort, You Are My Heart

by goddess_julie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night on starched sheets in a nameless hotel, Zayn reflects on life and love.  Harry, Louis and Niall play their own parts and everything shifts back into place.</p>
<p>And then there's smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Comfort, You Are My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago I was in NYC and one night we'd gone back to the hotel early. I was curled up in my hotel bed, staring at the stark white sheets in their perfection while writing in my journal. I closed my eyes and pictured Liam and Zayn in countless hotels in countless cities. Then this happened.

He used to be able to sleep anywhere. He could fall asleep at any point in the day or night at the drop of a hat. Now, here he is sitting against the headboard, his journal is laying in his lap as he looks blankly over at the bleached white sheets, hotel corners long since destroyed and the dim light flickering in the silent room.

As Zayn takes a deep, cleansing breath, the silence is disturbed by the soft snore that sounds from the bed beside him. He can see the frown begin to tug at Liam's plush lips, the way his forehead is crinkling and Zayn can't stop his hand from reaching over to smooth the lines that appear. Once Liam's face has gone to its previously serene, relaxed state, a curl of a smile decorates Zayn's. 

Moments pass that way, Zayn carting his fingers through the chestnut brown strands of hair on Liam's scalp. It's slowly growing in and he can't help but let his mind wander. He looks at Liam as he is now, cut short, forever messy and standing up on end. He then thinks back to the swept over, straightened style then the shaggy curls which eventually were shaved off in a quest to start fresh. Zayn smiles fondly, honoured to have been witness to Liam's struggle to find himself in the whirlwind that they have found themselves in for the past few years. That he, Zayn Malik from Bradford, was able to play even a small role in who Liam has become today is overwhelming and Zayn holds that piece of him deep down where no one else can even think to touch it.

With a subtle shift, Liam curls further into Zayn's body, nuzzling his thigh affectionately in his sleep. His smile deepens, grows as he fights the urge to take a picture of this. Of Liam so unguarded and peaceful, a state they haven't seen him in much lately. There is so much pressure to be who management wants them to be while trying to maintain a piece of themselves as well as that small wiggle room to grow, mature and make mistakes to learn from. To see Liam just relaxed and at peace strikes a chord in Zayn he hasn't felt in a long time.

The silence of the early morning is Zayn's new favourite time of day. There are no screaming fans. No members of their "team" barking out orders. Or warnings. No one to correct their bad behaviours or reprimand them for things that go along with being 20-something guys on the road together. This is when they can be themselves. There is only calm and silence.

Right now it's just Zayn. Zayn and the only person he has loved enough to hide for. Liam is one of the four most important people in his life outside of his blood family, and he finds himself just living in the moment, enjoying their solitude. Him and his soul mate.

"You're a creepy little fuck aren't ya, Malik?' A voice softly chirps from the other bed in the hotel room.

Zayn can't help but chuckle, trying not to jostle the bed too much and wake Liam up.

"Says the donut watching ME creepily," he responds fondly. Zayn's eyes never leave Liam's face; his hands never stop moving in Liam's hair.

"Watching Payno sleep. Creeper. Also, you're talking like him now. That's a sign of too much time together."

Zayn affords a glance to the other bed in the room to find wide blue eyes watching him, a sexy smirk grazing thin lips.

"Never. And fuck you very much, Tommo," Zayn gives Louis the middle finger of the hand not currently stroking Liam's hair tenderly.

With a smile that is far too fond and a roll of his eyes, Louis shrugs. "You two make me sick, proper in love the both of you."

Zayn doesn’t fight the way his chest tightens and his stomach flutters. "You're one to talk." He nods to where Harry is curled tightly around Louis' much smaller frame like a spider monkey. They were so intimately entwined it was hard to see where they separated. He watches Louis look down at Harry, the love in his gaze overwhelmingly evident.

"He is rather clingy, isn't he? Louis bends down to place a feather light kiss to Harry's forehead.

"The fuck am I? Chopped Liver?" A sleepy voice calls from further away. Before either could respond, sleep mussed hair pops up from under the blankets on Louis' far side. Eyes are barely open and a sleepy grin is covering a set of wide, perfectly aligned teeth.

"Oh Nialler," Louis says softly pecking the blonde's forehead with a light kiss. "You know I love you."

"We all fucking love each other," Zayn feels Liam's mouth move against his thigh and he chuckles. "Now shut the fuck up about it and let me sleep."

"Awww, Payno is a cranky boy this morning," Louis teases as he snuggles further into Harry's embrace. Harry who is still snoring softly, fast asleep.

"...will end you Tommo..." Liam mumbles against Zayn who can't help but put his journal away and curl up, back under the covers. With the ribbon placed gently in between the pages to keep his place, Zayn moves deeper into Liam's embrace, inhaling deeply the other man's scent. He vaguely hears Louis' response as he meets Liam's eyes which are blinking open.

"You okay?" Liam's voice is thick with sleep and Zayn accepts the chaste kiss as they press their mouths together softly.

"Just thinking." Zayn sees a myriad of emotions pass through Liam's eyes before he blinks and leans closer rubbing their noses then mouths together.

"I love you."

Zayn is sure he can feel his heart exploding at the sheer amount of love that he has for this man. HIS man.

"I love you more."

Zayn can feel Liam smile against his mouth, their tongues meeting with a tease and a promise.

'Wanna make out?" Zayn loves the mischief in Liam's tone, the twinkle in his eyes.

"Fuck, yeah." He's breathless; Liam has pulled him closer and their mouths slot together with more purpose and promise. Zayn feels Liam's hand on his lower back, sliding into his pants as a voice startles them.

"Still here."

Zayn can hear the humour in Louis' tone.

"Who's the creeper now?" Liam asks as he grinds his hips down against Zayn's. He rolls them so that he's fully on top of the smaller man and their bodies are grinding together lazily.

"Us," Niall responds, sounding more awake and interested. 'But mate, if you think I'm going to pass up watching you two fuck you don't know me at all."

"He said make out Nialler, not fuck," Louis chides. With a grin and a wink from Niall, Louis pauses and his eyes widen. "Wait; if you two are going to fuck... are you going to fuck? If you are, then I have to wake up Harry. He'll be right pissed if I don't."

"Later," Zayn gives an apologetic whimper into Liam's throat. "I can't do this with an audience." Liam's eyebrows rise playfully and Zayn is blushing. "THAT was different."

Liam only responds with a chuckle.

"It was," Zayn pouts. With one last kiss they pull apart and curl up together. 

A minute passes by before Louis starts. "Wait. WHAT?"

"Never mind Tommo," Liam warns.

"But..."

"Drop it."

Before Louis can argue he's stopped by Niall. "Forget it, we'll wait for Harry and then we can ask him. He always knows."

"Niall!" It’s almost a warning but even Zayn knows there’s no heat in his tone.

"Love you Zaynie."

It is once again silent in the room, the sound of the five of them breathing easily. Zayn has fallen into a comfortable state between awake and asleep and he can hear the steady breathing of the boys on the other bed sleeping. Liam is relaxed and breathing against his cheek. He feels Liam's arm tighten around his waist and breath on his ear.

"Can you be quiet babe?"

Zayn can only whimper softly. He spreads his legs as he feels Liam pull him close. 

"You still stretched from earlier?"

"Fuck...yeah." Zayn pushes his face into the pillow to try and regain some of his composure.

"Gotta be quiet babe, don't want them to know. Gonna fuck you so good right now, with them right beside us asleep."

Zayn opens his eyes at the sharp nip of teeth against his ear lobe. His caramel eyes catch sleepy green orbs staring at him. They share a smile and Zayn tightens his grip on Liam's hands which are rooted to his hips.

"L...look..."

Liam groans and bites at Zayn's ear. "God, he's so hot for it. So fucking hot watching me fuck you. Loves to see you take my cock."

Zayn bites his lip to hold his groan in. They share a filthy kiss, watching Harry's reaction to them. Zayn sees Harry's eyes flutter shut as Liam pushes roughly into his ass, fucking him slow, deliciously sinful as he snaps his hips as rough as he can considering their position and the attempt to stay quiet.

"So good. So tight. So mine." Liam grunts into Zayn's ear with each thrust, bringing him closer each time.

"Only you..." Zayn mumbles. His eyes are locked on Harry, but the three of them know he's addressing Liam. "Fuck I love you."

"Put your hand on your cock Zayn. Jerk it for Harry. Let him see."

Harry's moan echoes softly as Zayn exposes his cock and the hand that is stripping it roughly.

"Come for me Z. Come for Harry because he can't."

Zayn tightens his anal walls around Liam's cock, pulling the other man's orgasm from him. The heat fills him, Liam's teeth bite into his shoulder and that mixed with the wild desire in Harry's eyes and the way he's biting his lip forces Zayn's eyes closed and his orgasm to be ripped from his body

Once he comes to, Zayn accepts Liam's kiss, eyes still locked on Harry's. They chase each other's tongues until Liam trails a finger through Zayn's groin and feeds him some of his own come, all for Harry to see.

"I love you Zayn," Liam whispers as he falls asleep, still dirty, just barely withdrawn from Zayn's body and wrapped around the only person he's ever known this kind of love for.

Zayn finds that he's not far behind.

"Love you more, Li."

The last thing either of them hears is the other bed creaking with Harry's movement and the soft whimpers that result.

Zayn finds that it's not hard to fall asleep in a random hotel, in a random city in the arms of the man he loves. He'll do it again every night until they can't do it anymore. Until they are finished what they're here to do, and truthfully, even after that  
FINIS


End file.
